Flights of Fancy
by XxSparkyxX
Summary: Basically, Murdock has a new thing: swans. I was observing one the other day...ya. Look what happened. Well, it's my first ATeam fic I've actually written. Quick and pointless.


I wrote this very quickly, so it's not the best and may be changed later. I haven't seen a lot of episodes in a while, and have intermittent memory loss, so if I use someone else's ideas, from here or on the show, it is completely unintentional and I will correct it. I'd like to know if it's kind of confusing, too. Enjoy!

"I like swans."

"Swans, Murdock?"

"Yeah."

Hannibal pulled his cigar out of his mouth and studied his pilot curiously. Having nothing better to do, he decided to humor the man. "Okay. Why?"

"Birds are amazing creatures, Colonel, especially waterfowl. You know they kinda live in three planes. They can swim under and on water; they walk on land, and fly. Isn't that neat? Whatever they want, whenever they want to. Can you imagine being able to do all that?"

Hannibal didn't respond, only tilted his head in consideration and puffed his cigar rhythmically.

Murdock continued, "Mmmm, and swans,_ I_ think, are the most majestic of 'em all! Yep, I'd say it's my favorite animal." He glanced at the empty space beside him with a smile. "Next to dogs of course."

B.A. snorted softly from a chair across the room.

Murdock stared off dreamily. "I think I would like to be a swan," he said suddenly. "Maybe in my next life."

"Your...next life?" Face asked. "You believe in that reincarnation stuff?"

"It's not that I do; a lot of people do though. You know there's been quite a bit of evidence proving it. There's a lot of recorded cases in which there is no other explanation." Murdock paused to give Face a strangely chilling stare. "At least not a logical one."

Hannibal sighed. "Face, when you went to the store with Murdock, you didn't let him read anything at the checkout did you?"

"Uh, well, I uh, might've...Oh, come on, Hannibal! I don't know; I was trying to hurry up and..."

"You _know_ you've got to watch him!"

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm only _one_ person!" Face whined.

"Well, so's he."

Face looked skeptical. "Sometimes I'm not too sure about that."

Everyone turned toward Murdock, who was deep in thought and wearing an almost blank expression.

"I should get one," he said finally.

"Huh?"

"A Swan! I think I'd like one." Murdock's mind had switched tracks again.

"Hey man! I don't want you jabberin' to another pet that ain't there! No imaginary ducks, fool!"

"_Swans_, B.A.! And what would I do with an imaginary one anyway? I'd get a real one." Murdock grinned. "Yeah, he'd be...just as real as Billy here."

B.A. let out a loud groan of annoyance.

"And I could take him up in an airplane with me. He'd have someone else do the work for a change."

"You know'f you get one o' those darn dirty varmints runnin' 'round here, you're not gonna see daylight again!"

Murdock stared openmouthed, obviously shocked at the comment. "B.A.!" he gasped. "How can you talk so about one of God's most magnificent creations? Have you ever even seen a swan take off? It's a breathtaking sight." Murdock raised his arms and ran around the room, flapping in demonstration. "They're so graceful and pretty," he said, dancing around the larger man's chair.

"That's it!" B.A. stood up quickly, intent on pummeling Murdock. One look from Hannibal told him that it would be a bad idea, so he angrily stormed out of the room as the object of his anger settled into the vacated chair.

"Uh, Murdock? You're not_ really_ planning on getting yourself a..."

"Swan?"

"Yeah..."

"Nah, Billy'd get jealous." Murdock bent down and made a scratching motion. "Don't worry boy, you're still my best buddy. Yeeeah," he said to the air.

Hannibal, who had watched most of the scene amused, began to feel drowsy, and fought drifting off. Murdock, sensing that, sat back contentedly and turned his attention completely toward Face with a wry smile. "Ahh, yes. Swans."

Face smiled back uneasily. "Murdock, you're uh, probably going to be stuck on this swan thing all week, huh?"

Murdock thought for a moment. "Yeah, probably."

"And, uh, _talking..._about it?"

"Yep."

"Excuse me." Face stood up and strode across the room to the telephone, picked up the receiver, and began dialing.

Hannibal watched him quizzically. After a few seconds of waiting, Face's expression told him that the person on the other end had answered.

"Lauren? Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm going to have to cancel our date tomorrow night. Oh _yeah_, I'm going to be _really_ disappointed about missing the ballet..."


End file.
